


a little bit extra

by marmolita



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: For the kinkmeme prompt of Prompto fucking Cindy's boobs.





	a little bit extra

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% shameless porn. I couldn't resist this prompt because lbr if I had a dick I would totally want to fuck Cindy's boobs.

"Aw, come on now honey, don't tell me you aren't interested?"

Prompto's jaw drops as he stares at Cindy. She's got one hand on her hip, the other playing with the brim of her hat, and he can't quite believe his ears. "Uh," he says, "is this a joke?"

Cindy's musical laughter sends shivers down his spine, just like always. "No joke, Prompto. I just figured for being such a good customer and all, you deserved a little bit extra." She takes his trembling hands and places them on her breasts, and Prompto feels a little lightheaded. "Go on, then, give 'em a good squeeze."

He can't quite believe this is happening, but he squeezes, blinking against the dizzy rush of blood flowing straight from his brain to his dick. Her breasts are round and soft, a gentle give that's restricted by the confines of her bra; he distantly notices that the jagged zipper of her jacket pokes his palms. "Um, I, uh," Prompto babbles, but Cindy just smiles.

"It's okay, honey, there's a first time for everything. You just come to the back with me and we'll get you taken care of."

It seems like he blinks and then he's in the back of the garage, being pushed down onto a cot, Cindy leaning over him so he's at eye level with those gorgeous breasts. He's so hard he can barely think, only watch in amazement as Cindy takes off her jacket, then unhooks her bra one-handed. She straddles his lap and Prompto groans at the pressure against his aching cock, shamelessly rutting against her. "Go ahead and touch," she says, and oh, he does. He lifts the soft mound of her breast to his face, hesitantly nuzzling, then mouthing over her nipple, which hardens to a point against his tongue. Her fingers card through his hair and she makes a pleased noise, so he sucks harder, letting his hand close on her other breast and thumb over her nipple.

Cindy rolls her hips against his, and Prompto pulls his mouth off with a wet pop and a gasp. He's so close already and they've barely gotten started, his brain having shut down entirely somewhere along the way. "Slow down," she says, climbing off his lap, "I've got a better idea."

Prompto can only gape as Cindy grabs a can of silicone lubricant and applies it between her breasts, then gets more on her hand and looks at him expectantly. "Well? Get your pants off!" He scrambles with his fly, shoving his jeans off in a rush. Was he wearing shoes? Where did his shoes go? It doesn't matter because Cindy's pulling him up off the cot and slicking him up, and somehow his shirt is gone too, and then Cindy is lying down and he's straddling her and his cock is resting against her sternum.

Her breasts fall heavily to each side, and she gathers them in her hands and pushes them together, making a tight channel around him. Prompto can't help the embarrassing sounds he makes as he plants his hands on either side of her head and rocks forward, watching the head of his cock emerge between the round pillows of her breasts. She grins up at him and says, "Come on, go ahead and fuck them," and he groans and starts up a rhythm. The heat of her body presses close around him, making him even harder, and he can't take his eyes off her fingers spread over her hard nipples or the place where his dick peeks out on every stroke.

She's saying something, some kind of nonsense he can't make out, but his balls are tightening up and she looks so damn good and before he knows it he's losing the rhythm, hips stuttering as he comes all over her breasts, one spurt hitting her on the chin and dripping thickly down her neck.

Cindy says, "Prompto? You getting up for breakfast?" and Prompto blinks and wakes up.

Gladio is peering into the tent, and Prompto's face heats up as he realizes his shorts are a sticky mess. "Uh, yeah, just uh. Give me a minute to wake up," he says. Gladio shrugs and retreats, leaving Prompto alone with his shame.

Well, not alone, because Noctis is still asleep next to him. At least, he thinks Noctis is asleep, until there's a low chuckle and he says, "Dreaming about Cindy again? You're gonna run through all your clean shorts and have to beg Iggy to stop at a laundromat."

Prompto drops his head into his hands, muttering, "Fuck you, Noct." He takes a breath, then laughs. "It was a really fucking great dream."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @marmolita!


End file.
